


In Your Arms

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: Yuuri stares at the boy across the sand.His legs are stretched out in front of him, and he’s scooping up the sand with his bucket and pouring it all over his bare feet, his knees, raking it in with his hands and bringing it towards him.“What you doin’?” Yuuri asks, before he can help it.Viktor and Yuuri meet in the sandpit, and are quickly inseparable from there on out — both literally and figuratively /// I commissioned the most lovely art of the sandpit scene so pleasego stare





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written in a fit of sleep-deprivation and insomnia, and because I wasn't quite sure what to do with it or even how to continue, I've decided to post here, and if this gets a little attention, I'll carry it on into a series. 
> 
> In my mind, Viktor and Yuuri are around five - old enough to talk but not old enough for it to make much sense. Things such as alphas and omegas do exist in this timeline, which I might expand on, but I felt they were too young to be giving that much thought, so it's more 'there if you squint.'

Yuuri stares at the boy across the sand.

His legs are stretched out in front of him, and he’s scooping up the sand with his bucket and pouring it all over his bare feet, his knees, raking it in with his hands and bringing it towards him.

“What you doin’?” Yuuri asks, before he can help it. 

The boy glances up, big blue eyes surprised. His eyes are like the skies when it’s not raining but it still feels rainy. 

“I’m sleepy.” He tells Yuuri. “Papa won’t take me home, so I’m sleeping here.”

Then he flops down on his back and rolls over onto his side. 

“Night night.” He says, eyes closed. 

*

Yuuri bends, his head tilted sideways, and looks down at the boy. 

The boys eyes are screwed shut, forehead all wriggled up. 

“I can’t do it.” He says, then sits up quickly, nearly knocking heads with Yuuri before Yuuri whips back. 

“How do you sleep?” He whines, and his bottom lip juts out suspiciously, as if he’s holding back teary eyes. 

“Just go,” Yuuri presses his hands together and puts them to the side of his head, tilting his neck and closing his eyes. 

“It didn’t _work_ though.” He says, a higher whine creeping into his voice. “I want my blanket and I want a hug.” He huffs, petulant, and crosses his arms.

“I can give you a hug.” Yuuri offers, and worries his bottom lip with blunt teeth.

The boy eyes him, suspicious. “Okay.” He says. “But a _good_ one.” He pouts.

Yuuri holds his arms out, shuffling forward, but then the boy just wraps all his arms around Yuuri and –

Yuuri feels something very strange happen, all of a sudden.

Because it’s as if he melts, all his bones going loose in the other boys hold as the scent of _warm happy safe_ envelops him. 

It’s as if Yuuri's hugging his pillow after being sleepy all day, and he’s home in his bed snuggling his blankets about to have a really, really good nap.

The boys arms tighten, his face going to press into Yuuri’s shoulder quick, taking a big breath in.

Yuuri grins, a little loopy, and everything feels bathed in sunshine and goodness.

It’s a long time before they part.

But Yuuri feels the other boy drawing back, pulling away from his grip.

“That was the bestest good hug I ever had.” He tells Yuuri, very serious. “I need to take you home with me so we can nap.”

“Okay.” Yuuri agrees, grinning. He’ll miss mama, but he thinks he’ll be alright. This boy will take good care of him. Yuuri knows it.

“Can I have another one?” The boy asks, pale blue eyes wide and questioning.

“Mm-hmm.” Yuuri agrees, and then he’s being bundled up into arms again. 

Yuuri doesn’t really remember falling asleep. 

But he must, because he hears voices above him, distant and fuzzy.

“Didn’t think I would find him like this. He’s usually rather shy.”

“Me neither, honest. Yuuri's such a quiet little boy, he's never made friends this fast.”

“I’m not sure –”

And then he’s being lifted up as strong hands take him out of the sandbox and into their arms.

Yuuri peels his eyes open sleepily, before he remembers. 

The boy. The scent, the _feeling._

Yuuri struggles, his eyes opening fully as he takes in the scene.

The boy is asleep in the sand, and Yuuri is still clinging onto his sleeve, half tangled up in his arms.

Yuuri makes a soft sound in the back of his throat as he grips tighter, unwilling to let go, before his fingers lose their grasp as he's pulled away more firmly. 

The boy is awake in an instant, his eyes flying open, and then he’s reaching out for Yuuri.

“Wait, no –” he starts, scrambling to stand up, and then Yuuri is struggling with more force in his mama’s arms, wriggling his whole body around.

“Yuuri, what on earth –” his mama starts, but he’s reaching out toward the boy, all his fingers stretched, nearly touching –

“Viktor, come on now, it’s time to go home.” A man begins, and then he’s taking Viktor into his arms, taking him _away._

Yuuri wails.

He just opens his mouth, scrunches up his face, and wails. 

The boy – Viktor, his name is _Viktor_ – watches Yuuri cry with wide, pained eyes, his mouth parted, still reaching out with both arms toward Yuuri, before the man just picks him up effortlessly and starts carrying him off.

Viktor screams.

He struggles, thrashing, and then all of a sudden he's screeching at the top of his lungs, all the while Yuuri is still desperately crying, tears streaming down his face and legs kicking desperately.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him!” His mama shouts over the noise.

“Tired!” The man replies, and mama laughs. 

Viktor beats down on the man’s shoulders with balled up fists and wriggles and writhes against the arm holding him but it’s no use, it’s no _good_ , the man simply laughs and readjusts his hold.

“Vic – _or!”_ Yuuri cries as he grows further and further away, and it’s almost as if Yuuri can feel he distance wedging itself between them, he can _feel_ it in his chest, stretching him thin. 

 _“Oo – ri!”_ Viktor shouts back, desperate hands clenching and unclenching in a bid to get to him.

“No!” Yuuri screams, but Viktor is still moving away. “No! No, no, no!” Yuuri shakes his head this way and that, desperate for escape, but his mother just tightens her hold on him.

“What’s gotten into you, Yuuri?” She asks. “I can’t leave you alone for two minutes!”

“Vicor!” Is all he replies, kicking out with his feet, swinging his legs back and forth.

He almost feels himself slipping down, almost feels it working, but then mama just turns and starts walking, even with Yuuri half-dangling from her arms and still struggling.

He’s buckled into the car as he thrashes, his throat going all sore with the crying, his head throbbing and eyes all puffy, but he can’t stop, he needs to go back, _he wants to go back_ –

“Yuuri, you’ll really have to stop crying.” Mama says, sighing. “It’s giving both of us a sore head.”

“No!” He shouts, his voice all wet and hoarse. “Go back!”

“I can’t, honey, playtime is over.” She says. “It’s almost time for your dinner! Aren’t you hungry?”

“No!” Yuuri repeats again, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

His mama doesn’t listen though, she just starts reversing out the playground.

Yuuri kicks his feet up against the back of the seat. “Go back! Go back go back –”

“Yuuri!” His mother shouts, and her voice has gone angry. “That’s enough!”

Yuuri blinks, his mouth parted but no sound escaping.

Mama hardly ever shouts. Not at him, not ever.

Yuuri feels his bottom lip tremble.

Mama sighs, looking back. “I don’t mean to shout.” She says, and reaches over to stroke Yuuri’s face with the pad of her thumb, wiping away the wetness on his round cheek.

Yuuri is silent, but he sticks a thumb into his mouth and sucks on it to comfort himself.

The ride home is quiet. Yuuri starts feeling sleepy, his eyes going all heavy and hard to keep open. He tries to blink hard a few times, but it doesn’t work. He passes out after a few minutes.

He’s groggy as he wakes, but his mama leads him up to the house with a hand in his as he bumbles along.

He’s too sleepy to keep his head up, it keeps dropping down and then jerking back up again, and so his mama laughs and tells him, all soft, “nap time for you.”

He’s lifted up and carried onto a soft bed, with cool sheets that wrap around him and the nice smell of home and comfort, but Yuuri wriggles deeper, tears still threatening to spill over in his throat, because it doesn’t feel as warm or as safe as Viktor’s arms from the playground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think if you've gotten this far, I really appreciate feedback, and if there's anything you would like to see next, drop by and say! I will most likely oblige
> 
> Please go check out the artist of the image embedded, their name is [la-loom](https://la-loom.tumblr.com/) and they are lovely. Do not repost this art, or save the image. Go to the link in the summary and cry at it's beauty.
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ
> 
> Some lovely little sketches!!:  
> 
> 
>  


End file.
